Royal Telosian Navy
Welcome good sirs and ladies to the Royal Telosian Navy! We are the naval branch of the Royal Telosian Military, and serve the Telosian Empire. If you wish to join up and serve The Crown, pour yourself a cup of tea, hop in to a dreadnought, and sail in to the nearest Telosian port to fill out the application below! Cheerio! Ranks/Members Naval Officers *'First Sea Lord David Hodston' *'Second Sea Lord Jonathan Oliver' *'Fleet Admiral Jared Zumwalt' *'Admiral Alex Milton' *'Admiral Thomas Andrews' *'Admiral' *'Vice Admiral '''Bryon K. Cooper *'Vice Admiral''' *'Vice Admiral' Government Officials *'King William III' *'Prime Minister Carth Onassi' *'Minister of Defense Lord William Pirrie' *'Minister of Finance' *'MP' *'MP' *'MP' *'MP' Other Military Officials TBA Threat Level How to Join First off, put a kettle on for tea, next, fill out this application, finally, enjoy the tea you've just brewed yourself! *What branches will you join? Will you just be joining the navy, or will you be joining others as well? There's also the marines, army, and air corps, you can also join the Telosian Parliament. *What are your characters' names? Please list names for your characters in all branches. *What kind of ships do you plan to bring? Will they be mighty dreadnoughts, graceful cruisers, stealthy submarines, or wicked fast torpedo boats? *Why do you wish to join and serve The Crown? *Will you be courteous and respectful to your fellow officers (other members)? *Do you pledge yourself to serve faithfully The Crown, obey orders, remain steady in the face of danger, and conduct yourself at all times as both an office and a gentleman? Equipment This is the section where we represent the equipment used by our other military branches. Aircraft B95.jpeg|The B-95 Phoenix is the primary strategic bomber of the Royal Air Corps, and is capable of supersonic flight. Kc15.jpeg|The KC-15 is a refueling tanker and transport aircraft used by all branches. P99.jpeg|The P-99 Spitfire II is an air superiority fighter operated by both the Royal Air Corps, and the Fleet Air Arm, though it is more commonly used by the Corps. P114.jpeg|The P-114 Firehawk is the Fleet Air Arm's primary fighter, and is a highly maneuverable swing wing fighter. P-117B_Firebrand.jpeg|The P-117B is a high-performance air-superiority fighter operated by the Fleet Air Arm in limited numbers. It has stealth capability, and is capable of reaching unrivaled speeds. C-20 Titan.jpeg|The C-20 Titan is a massive strategic transport used by the Telosian military. With a massive carrying capacity, it can embark entire regiments of soldiers, or carry 3 Crusader main battle tanks. With its massive fore and aft loading doors, the C-20 can carry an astounding variety of items, ranging from vehicles, defensive equipment, and even other aircraft. They are also quite tough, and have been known for their survivability. AC20Dragon.jpg|The AC-20 Dragon is a large fire support gunship based on the C-20 cargo aircraft. Armed with a variety of artillery ranging from 40mm to 120mm caliber, along with defensive turrets, and underwing missile pods. Due to the range of the aircraft, it can fly combat missions from far away bases, and, when coupled with refueling tankers, can loiter over targets for extended periods. Saxonchopper.jpeg|The Saxon is a close air support attack helicopter. They are typically armed with a 30mm autocannon, and air to ground rockets. Armored Vehicles FV4026.jpeg|The FV4026 Crusader is the premier main battle tank of the Royal Telosian Army. Armed with a 120mm rifled cannon, and fitted with 300mm of ceramic composite armor, it is a tough adversary on the battlefield. Highly mobile, the Crusader is powered by a 2000hp gas turbine engine, and utilizes a modified Christie suspension for excellent performance at speed. Other features include tea making facilities, remote operated MG turrets, and the capability to fire Lance III anti-tank guided missiles. FV-4035 Lynx.jpeg|The FV4035 Lynx is an infantry fighting vehicle based on the hull of the Crusader MBT. Armed with a 40mm auto cannon, along with remote MGs, grenade launchers, and the ability to mount Lance III ATGMs. The Lynx has thinner armor than the Crusader, but is still immune to small arms fire and some anti-tank weapons. Same power plant and suspension as the Crusader. FV-4055Charioteer.jpeg|The FV-4055 Charioteer is an armored personnel carrier operated by the Royal Army. Armed with twin 20mm auto cannons for defense and limited combat work, the Charioteer is armored with up to 200mm of composite armor, and can carry of squad of ten fully equipped soldiers. It is amphibious, and is capable of 70mph in good road conditions. Weapons The Fleet The very fabric of the navy, our reason to exist. All ships are to have the prefix of HMTS (His Majesty's Telosian Ship), and it is preferred that a pattern of the flag be painted on ships' decks to aid in visual identification. Battleships Ise.PNG KW3.jpeg.jpg|The King William III class battleship is a heavily armed and armored warship. Equipped with 12 of the very powerful 53cm MK I naval gun in twin turrets, along with potent missile and secondary batteries, she is among the most powerful ships in the world at the time of her launch. Six ships are planned for the class. Ark Royal class.jpeg|The Ark Royal class battleship is a new, 800 meter long behemoth. Armed with 16 Wilcox MK-I 53cm guns, along with a battery of the new Comet anti ship missile, her main armament is incredibly powerful. There are also 4 separate launchers for Sea Dart SAMs, two sets of Longbow cruise missile VLS launchers, and a powerful 20cm secondary battery. Her armor is also the best in the fleet, and can resist even the mighty MK-I 53cm at close range. Her speed and mobility are also impressive, with equal performance to the King William III class. Six are planned. Iron Duke.jpeg Norrisburgh Stronk.jpeg|HMTS Duke of Norrisburgh Iron Fist.jpeg|HMTS Iron Fist Princess_Royalty.jpeg|HMTS Princess Royal A ship with an exceptionally large gun battery. Aggie .jpeg|HMTS Agincourt Battlecruisers Sexy_Renown.jpeg|The HMTS Renown is the lead ship of her class of 7 battlecruisers. Armed with 10 53cm MK I naval guns, and 28 25cm DP guns. She is very fast, and highly maneuverable. She also sports the latest in sensor technology, and has a moderate defensive battery of 40mm AA guns. IMG 1916.png|The HMTS Hood. A very quick and nimble battlecruiser, she has only a fair armament compared to the navies other, larger, battlecruisers. Illustrious class.jpeg|The HMTS Illustrious is a new and powerful battlecruiser operated by the navy. In addition to 53cm guns, she also mounts missiles and powerful AA weapons. Cruisers ResoluteTenacity.PNG CAReliant.jpeg|The Reliant class heavy cruiser is a fast and powerful warship. Sporting 12 356mm guns, long range torpedoes, and a healthy battery of missiles, she packs quite a punch. Bronze Burgh.jpeg Norrisburgh.jpeg|HMTS Norrisburgh HMTS Briggsoborough.jpeg|HMTS Briggsoborough HMTS Selborough .jpeg|HMTS Selborough HMTS Senforth.jpeg|HMTS Senforth Nevistoncruiser.jpeg|The Neviston class heavy cruiser is a large powerful warship. Far outclassing the preceding Reliant, she has more guns, better missiles, and more effective armor. SouthValor.jpg|HMTS Southampton Valor is a new and non-traditional heavy cruiser. Armed with the powerful 46cm MKVII naval gun, this ship packs a similar amount of firepower to some of Telosia's older capital ships. Aircraft Carriers Shokaku.PNG Nimitz.PNG QueenAnne.jpeg|The Queen Anne class is a powerful carrier fielded by the Royal Telosian Navy. Destroyers Allen M Sumner.PNG Type 45 Daring.jpeg|the Type-45 Daring, one of the fastest ships in the fleet. Submarines ShadowHawkIII.PNG Ohio.PNG ShadowWolfIII.PNG Corvettes, Frigates, and Light Craft Auxiliaries News and Announcements Category:Nations/Navies